


Something Inside Her Eyes

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, from Pearl's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, drabble-y, and gentle. Pearl talks about being gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Inside Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> How many small fics am I gonna make before I start posting the new Big fic? Good question!!!!!
> 
> .........I don't have an answer for you, oops

There was something there, hidden in her deep blue eyes.

Maybe it was in the way she looked at me. Glancing too long for it to be a glance, a sort of soft edge stuck inside a normally sharp exterior. Something uncharacteristically gentle…hidden deep in the bowels of the darkest blue eyes I could have possibly ever seen.

She’s waiting. Hoping. I’d like to deny anything like it, but she makes me painfully aware, whether it be intentional or unintentional.

On a normal day, I would deny it until she says otherwise. Why would she love a mess like me? Torn over someone I can never see…ever again, most likely. Perhaps I’m finally coming to terms with that. Perhaps…I’m not denying what I see in her eyes because perhaps I feel the same way. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. I am simply stuck in the middle of a great “perhaps.”

My heart still aches, and though I know exactly why, I know I’ve put off feeling things for the reason for far, far too long. Something tells me…perhaps she sees it in my eyes as well. That I don’t want to make her wait, and that I also hope. That maybe…I can move past what can’t be changed.

Rose is….

Rose is-

Rose is not.

She simply no longer is.

Rose is gone.

I’ve shed many tears over the fact, but I believe I’ve put off believing it until just recently. I know that those oceans for eyes have, too. She does not feel my pain…but there is something there. She knows how I feel, and she knows how she feels.

She knows. The softness in her gaze…may be tinged with empathy, an odd sort of emotion I never expected for her to feel toward me, perhaps toward anyone. Perhaps I’m overthinking. Perhaps I’m not thinking enough.

The way she looks at me is the way I always hoped I would see someone look at me again. Rose once held her gaze in mine as such…feeling everything for me, and now…there’s nothing. No longer is that the case, however. Those endless pools filled with dreams, ambitions, laughter, /fun/…hold the same gaze as Rose once did.

…I do believe I feel the same way, Amethyst. I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I'm actually working on that next Big fic right now, I've got a fair amount down, I just gotta do more ;33
> 
> Thanks for reading! Criticism is fully welcomed!


End file.
